Meat vs veggies
by bhut
Summary: The GaAng has a night out on the town. Hijinks result. Post-war drabble.


**Meat vs. Veggies**

_Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine, but belong to Mike and Bryan©._

"So, remind me, why did you think that a night out was a good idea?" Sokka asked Zuko and Aang as the trio walked around one of Fire Nation's more southern towns. "I mean yes, I know, that friends bonding is good, but to me this sounded more like the girls wanted to go shopping to buy something fancy for Toph's birthday."

"That because the girls _did_ want to go shopping to buy something fancy for Toph's birthday," Zuko ground out, "and they didn't want us to give away their surprise to her. Speaking of surprises, Aang, what's your idea about Toph's birthday gift?"

"A birthday card!" Aang said brightly. "Or rather, a birthday plaque, earthbent and engraved for the best earthbending Sifu in the world!"

The other two exchanged looks. "She really got through to him," Zuko said brightly. "You sure that it's your sister that he wants to marry?"

"Yes," Sokka shook his head, before abruptly changing the topic. "Say, Zuko, what's a bunyip?"

"It's the local name for the animal you call the leopard shark," Zuko shrugged, "or, considering that this town is one of the few places in the Fire Nation where you can buy drink and drink it straight on the street."

"Really? Cool! Let's try some!" Sokka immediately perked up, enthused by a prospect of a manly drink.

"Just... let's not tarry too much," Aang added, somewhat meekly.

"Don't worry," Zuko shook his head. "These places are designed to eat fast and drink quickly."

"Famous last words," Sokka muttered, but neither of his friends heard him.

/

And indeed, inside the Fire Nation bar everyone was moving in and out, all at once, creating vaguely an image of a boisterous sea. The growling of Aang's stomach only served to further deepen this metaphor.

"I am rather hungry," he confessed to Zuko and Sokka, looking guilty.

"Fine," Zuko relented and turned to one of the waiters. "Do you serve any food here?"

"Well, right now we've got some gumbo-"

"Excellent," Zuko said brightly. "Our friend here would like a plate of it."

"Done," and the waiter scurried to the kitchen.

"Um, Zuko, does it have meat?" Aang said meekly.

"No, just vegetables," Zuko paused, and added. "Well, mostly vegetables."

"And I," Sokka added, as he joined the other two youths at the bar, "bought me and Zuko some drinks."

"Sokka, they're blue," Aang said, just as meekly as before.

"True, most drinks here are red or green in color," Zuko agreed, "so those owners are going for some novelty here. Sokka, which one is mine, and Aang, here's your gumbo."

Indeed, a steaming plate of soup was put before the young Avatar. Hesitantly, Aang took a spoonful of it and froze.

"Uh, it is kind of spicy," Zuko said, rather belatedly. "Aang, you okay?"

"It's veggies!" Aang sprang to life, grinning brightly.

"Yes it is. Green peppers, celery, and-"

"Yay veggies!" Aang interrupted his interlocutor and dug into his soup one spoonful at a time, clearly enjoying his meal.

"Okay then," Zuko shrugged and began to drink.

/

"There you are!" Katara's indignant voice cut through all of the pleasant buzz that Zuko and Sokka managed to build around their brains. "Guys, are you drunk?"

"Yes we are!" Sokka agreed, as he got onto his feet – Zuko was already up, standing upright, just leaning against a wall. "We're drunk in a manly way, too!"

"Of course you are," Katara exchanged a look with Suki. "Where's Aang?"

"I'm here!" Aang joined the rest of his friends in the street. "Zuko, this gumbo soup is great! Veggies rock!"

"They do not!" Sokka was still drunk and flustered. "Meat rocks!"

"Veggies!"

"Meat!"

"Veggies!"

"Meat!"

"Veggies!"

"Meat!"

"...Boy, _this_ is going to be fun at the next few family reunions in the future," Mai muttered to Zuko, as the latter moved away from the Avatar's first family quarrel. "Veggies or meat, that is the question."

"Right," Zuko nodded sagely and promptly kissed his girlfriend on the lips. "Screw them both, Mai, you're the greatest."

And Mai just grinned and forgot all about the dispute.

End


End file.
